Harry Potter and the Vampires Story One
by TNMEBD123
Summary: This is Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire with Twilight characters added to give the story an extra twist... read to see how it turns out!
1. Chapter 1

The Dream

The shuffling of the man walking down the steps was the only thing that you could hear. His walking stick hit the ground, the old, moth-eaten carpet muffling the clunk it made on the stairs. The old man grunted in pain as he reached the landing. His leg was hurting him and so he was making himself a hot water bottle and then going back to bed. Oh, and by the way, this man's name was Frank Bryce.

Frank Bryce was the gardener at the Riddle House. He kept the garden well tended, but he hardly ever went into the huge mansion on the Riddle grounds. People said the place was haunted, but even the people who said it only said it because gossip stories were scarce and they wanted something scary to talk about. He had been accused of murdering the Riddles when they had died, but it wasn't him. Nobody knew who it was, least of all Frank, although he had told the police he had seen a boy who looked remarkably like the Riddle's son Tom. So when he looked up and saw a fire going through one of the windows, he thought that some person was playing a dangerous prank because they believed him to be a murderer.

"Ruddy kids, I'm just a gardener" muttered Frank angrily as he stomped out of the kitchen to go see what was happening.

The only light in the garden was the amber bright light from Frank's torch. The garden looked even more huge than normal at night. Because there was no other sound, Frank's walking stick made a clunk that was hugely magnified as he walked up the concrete steps to the large door. The keys jangled as Frank unlocked the door. He stepped into the grand hallway cautiously, and began the descent up the huge grand staircase where he had seen the fire. He could smell the smoke, he thought, but that might just be his imagination. He hopped the fire was small and the kids were still in the room. He wanted to be able to catch them at it.

But however much he wanted to barge in what the children were doing, he paused outside the door and peeked around the magnificent door and saw, much to his astonishment, that the fire had been lit in the grate. He paused to listen to the voices he could hear.

"Would you like some m-m-more m-master?" came a stuttering voice.

"I would not _like _any more" came a high-pitched, reedy voice that made the hairs on Frank's neck stand up and sent a shiver down his spine. "However, Wormtail, I _need_ some more. Now." This was followed by some strange gurgling noises and a whimper from the man Wormtail.

"Now move me closer to the fire, Wormtail" commanded came the reedy voice. This command was followed by another whimper. "Hurry up Wormtail. I wish to discuss matters with you in comfort." There was another whimper and Frank told himself to hurry up and walk in and demand to know what these people were doing in this house. But there was a part of him that was paralysed with fear, although he did not know why. There was also a part of him that wanted to know what these 'matters' one of the men spoke of.

"My new Hogwarts spy is ready to go Wormtail, but we need to discuss ways to get the Dark Mark in the sky at the Quiditch World Cup." Frank leaned closer to the door, thinking he might have misheard something. The word Quiditch was not a word at all.

"My Lord, is that really necessary?" squeaked Wormtail. "I'm sure the Death Eaters will come when they feel the mark burn later on. Do you need to give them a clue they will think is false until June?"

"Of course it is necessary, Wormtail!" snapped the high voice. "They will be wondering. Some may even try to find me again. Now. Is everything ready for my spy to go to Hogwarts? Will anyone not be fooled?"

"If he has conducted the Polyjuice Potion, then yes" said Wormtail. "If he hasn't, it's not my fault." Frank was now completely leaning against the door. He had heard some words he knew were not really proper words. He was gathering his courage to walk in the door, when he heard something that made him freeze again.

"My Lord, how will we murder Harry Potter? Is that all sorted?" Frank froze. This man was planning on murdering someone.

"Yes. I am pretty sure on how this is going to work" said the reedy voice. "And Wormtail, you will play a very important part in his death. You will need to follow my instructions very carefully."

"A-an important part, my Lord?" quivered Wormtail. "What will that be?"

"I will tell you later" said the cold voice again. "But you will be doing something most of my Death Eaters would do anything to be allowed to do. I trust you will be able to carry it out perfectly, Wormtail. You must follow my every instructions very carefully." Frank didn't hear Wormtail's reply. He was staring in horror at the gigantic black snake that was slithering along the hall. The snake slithered into the room that Frank was eavesdropping on. There was no cry of alarm or fear however. Instead, there were some strangled hissing sounds, a sound that Frank had never heard in his life.

Then Frank realised. This man could talk to snakes. Horrified, he tried to turn and get away from here. But then the man said something.

"Nagini says the gardener is standing outside this door, Wormtail" he said softly. "Open the door and invite him in."

A small, timid-looking man opened the man.

"Where are your manners, Wormtail?" asked the cold voice. "I told you to invite him in." The man stepped away from the door and beckoned with his middle finger (his index was missing) for Frank to follow him.

"So you have been listening to me, Bryce?" asked the door, and Frank's head immediately snapped around to see the source of the sound. It came from an armchair with is back to him.

"Yes" said Frank, but he was not really afraid. "And I know you're planning to kill someone. A person named Harry Potter."

"Correct" said the voice softly. "Clearly you know too much. Wormtail! Turn my chair around!" The little man whimpered in fear again. "You heard me" said the voice again and Wormtail hurried forward. As he was turning his master's chair, there was a cry from the man.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ And Frank Bryce saw a flash of green light and then nothing else.


	2. Hope

Hope

Author's Note: This book will have exactly the same plot as the real Harry Potter just the Cullens will play a role that will change a few things. Please let me know what you think by reviewing my story. I really hope you like it! From TNMEBD123.

Harry Potter's hands tore open the parchment with obvious enthusiasm. He had recognised the writing on the outside. Finally, he was hearing from his best friend, Ron Weasly who had recently broken contact with him after hinting he had a secret he would share with Harry if he could. Secrets infuriated Harry Potter. He wanted to know everything that might concern him or people he knew. Ron's secret, although it might be something stupid, was something Harry wanted to know. So maybe in this letter, his questions he kept pondering while Dudley and his gang hunted him, were finally about to be answered.

_Harry So sorry I couldn't get this to you sooner, but I didn't want to send it without ALL the details. DAD GOT TICKETS TO THE QUIDITCH WORLD CUP! Top box, great seats. We'll come pick you up at five pm on the 14__th__ of July- the World Cup is on the 16__th__. You can stay with us for the rest of the summer holidays after the World Cup, Mum and Dad said. Tell your Aunt and Uncle to let you come and send a letter back AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!_

_The BEST friend in the whole wide world (if you disagree with that, you're not coming), Ron _

Harry could've laughed out loud. He would have if his laugh wouldn't have brought Uncle Vernon running to see why Harry was happy. Harry being happy under his roof was a rather rare thing. And he didn't want his Uncle coming on yet. He had to figure out how to present the situation in the best possible light so that his Uncle would let him go. But Harry had hardly any time to think before Uncle Vernon himself (speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear) burst into Harry's room.

"I've had enough!" he growled. "Your owl has just flown in the kitchen window in plain view of the neighbours. Explain yourself!" As soon as he said this, Hedwig flew through Harry's open bedroom window and landed on his bed, glaring at Uncle Vernon with large, reproachful eyes. Clearly she had not forgiven Uncle Vernon for chasing her out of the house she was trying to get into.

Harry thought that his Uncle's 'explain yourself' was even worse than usual. How was Harry supposed to explain what his owl had done? Harry didn't know why. Normally she came through his bedroom window, but she had come through the kitchen window before, although perhaps not when Aunt Petunia had been cooking in it.

"It's a health hazard!" Uncle Vernon continued to roar. "Feathers in the kitchen, one might have fallen in the soup, Petunia's starting dinner all over again to make sure we don't get infected, but you can't even be bothered trying to restrain your own pet! Tell me why!"

"I don't know why she came through the kitchen window" Harry tried to explain, but without success. "She usually comes through my bedroom window. Does it really matter?"

"Matter?" yelped Uncle Vernon, who was now a horrible shade of maroon. "What does it matter if we're all sick because some diseased bird dropped a feather in our food? Of course it matters! Dinner will be late now, and I blame you and your owl."

"What a surprise" said Harry sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like you ever blame me for anything." Uncle Vernon glared at him but Harry continued, no longer sarcastic. "Can I go to stay at my friend's house over the rest of the summer holidays?" he asked. "He just sent me a letter saying that if you agree, they'll come pick me up at five pm on the 14th and I can stay with him and his family over the rest of the holidays. Can I go?" Harry looked up at his Uncle hopefully.

"What friend is this?" Uncle Vernon asked suspiciously, although Harry knew if he was careful his Uncle would let him go.

"Ron Weasly" Harry explained. "You've seen me with him. When we came off the train in June. He was the boy with the red hair. He has lots of brothers and a sister. You did see them. The big family. The all have red hair." When Harry said that, he saw his Uncle's face change. Clearly he now remembered the Weasly family.

"And they'll pick you up?" he asked suspiciously. "I can't be bothered taking you somewhere."

"Yes, Ron's letter said that they'd pick me up."

"Letter? What letter?" demanded Uncle Vernon. "There's been no post for you, boy."

"Yeah, but Hedwig brings me post. Owls are the postmen in the wiz- in our world." Uncle Vernon was bristling with indignation that Harry was receiving messages without him knowing. "Can I go?" asked Harry eagerly. He knew his uncle would want to be rid of him, but he might want to stop Harry going because letting him go would make him happy. Harry being happy was something he could not tolerate.

"You write to these people and tell them to pick you up. You can go. And your Aunt wants you to go down to the kitchen. I think she has a job for you." Harry thought his Uncle was most likely making up the last bit. Still either way, Aunt Petunia would give Harry a job even if she hadn't needed him. If she did need him, it would be a horrible job. That could be guaranteed. But because he wanted to go to the World Cup, he needed to stay on his Uncle's good side, sohe nodded and left the room and went down to the kitchen.

**********************************************************************************

Harry spent all the rest of his time packing and wondering what the Quiditch World Cup would be like. Ron sent another letter that said that Bulgaria would be playing Ireland and Ireland was most likely to win. Apparently the Irish team were the best seen in centuries.

Harry also had to be careful to stay on the right side of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. If they got angry with him they might not let him go to the World Cup. Harry wasn't sure how exactly they were going to stop him, but he tried to be more pleasant than usual none the less.

"Pass the bacon, boy" barked Uncle Vernon across the breakfast table. "Hurry up!"

"Be careful" screeched Aunt Petunia as Harry moved the pan across the table, tilting it slightly to the side as he did so by accident. "That is very good bacon that you nearly made useless! And it took me two attempts to make it because I thought I saw and owl feather in my pan after I started making it." Aunt Petunia's exclamation made Uncle Vernon splutter on his coffee.

"WHAT?" he thundered. "I thought I told you to keep your owl out of the kitchen boy!"

"I can't control where she flies, sorry" Harry said coolly. He saw Uncle Vernon open his mouth angrily, and Harry was sure he was going to shout. His anger already rising, Harry thought he couldn't take it if Uncle Vernon was yelling, so he said "excuse me; I have to go finish writing a letter to my godfather." The effect this had on the Dursley's was electrifying. Uncle Vernon suddenly looked nervous, Dudley sprang back anxiously like Harry's godfather might appear out of nowhere from under his feet and Aunt Petunia went even whiter than usual.

"Never mind" said Uncle Vernon hurriedly. "I suppose a bird flies where a bird flies."

"Yeah" said Harry and grinning he got up and went up to his room. His summer was looking a whole lot better.


	3. A New Experiance

A New Experiance

Author's Note: I know this story is a lot like the REAL Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but I can't change it much until the Cullens come into the story. Wait until they get to Hogwarts. Then, I promise, it will get more exciting! TNMEBD123

Five o'clock. Five-fifteen. Five-thirty. No sign of the Weasly's.

"They'll be here soon" Harry told the Dursley's desperately for the fifth time. "They must've lost track of the time... traffic's bad or something."

"Or something" growled Uncle Vernon.

BOOM!

There was a noise like a small explosion followed by some footsteps. Harry and the Dursley's raced into the living room to find four people, all with flaming red hair standing by the fireplace, all shaking ash out of the long robes they were wearing. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stuttered and backed away into the doorway. Aunt Petunia whimpered as Mr Weasly began walking towards Harry, beaming and leaving ashy footprints on the creamy carpet.

"Harry! Lovely to see you, lovely, lovely. And are you Harry's Aunt and Uncle? Yes, obviously you are, I recognise you from the train station last year. And is this Dudley?" Dudley had been edging away from Mr Weasly from behind his parents, but this made Dudley enter Mr Weasly's range of vision. Dudley whimpered and scuttled backwards and Mr Weasly turned away from him to look back at Harry's Aunt and Uncle as if he expected them to say something. When they did not, Mr Weasly looked back at Harry, the only one present apart from Mr Weasly's own sons that would talk to him.

"Ready Harry? Shall you go get your trunk?"

"We'll get it" volunteered Fred, heading for the stairs with George. "We know where it is."

"Don't forget Hedwig!" Harry called after them, but the boys were already running up the staircase to Harry's bedroom.

"Um- are we going then?" Harry asked Mr Weasly. They had better be going quickly. Uncle Vernon looked ready to shout, and Mr Weasly seemed to have noticed that too.

"Yes" he said, and brought out some Floo Powder from his robes. "Harry first" he said politely.

"Bye" Harry said to the Dursley's, none of whom replied to him. They were anxiously looking at the door as Fred and George came into the living room with all of Harry's things, including his owl Hedwig in her cage. "Fred and George can go first" Harry said to Mr Weasly, stepping back and indicating to Fred and George to take some Floo Powder.

"The Burrow!" yelled Fred, and he disappeared in a flash of green flames. George hurried in after his twin, and then Ron went.

"See you" Harry said to the Dursley's. He then quickly took some Floo Powder, because his relatives were all glaring at him like he was the source of everything that went wrong.

**********************************************************************************

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Harry groggily sat up, glancing around the dimly lit room.

"Hermione!" he gasped suddenly, recognising his friend, who was now shaking Ron awake.

"Ron! Your Mother says you'll miss out on breakfast!" she snapped. "Good morning Harry."

"When did you get here?" Harry asked Hermione incredulously.

"Five minutes ago" she replied. "RON! Do you want to go to the Quiditch World Cup or not?"

Fifteen minutes later, Mr Weasly, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all walking away from the Burrow.

"We're walking to the Quiditch World Cup?" asked Harry, stifling a yawn.

"No, we're taking a portkey" said Hermione knowledgeably. "I asked Mrs Weasly as soon as I arrived."

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked.

"It's-" began Hermione, but her explanation was cut off by a voice calling out.

"Arthur!" It said. "The portkey's over here!" Everyone began hurrying over to the sound of the voice. A tall man was clutching a boot at the top of the hill. Another boy of about seventeen stood beside him. Harry immediately recognised Cedric Diggory who played Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quiditch Team. Fred and George scowled. They had not forgiven Cedric for beating them at Quiditch for the first time since Harry joined their team.

"This is Amos Diggory, kids" said Mr Weasly. "And you all know his son, Cedric?" '

"Hi" said Cedric. Everyone said 'hi' back, even Fred and George, although they didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"Our portkey will be leaving in four minutes, Arthur, shall we get ready?" asked Amos, setting the portkey on the ground, but keeping his hand on it. "Everyone hold onto it!" Bemused, wondering why they needed to touch the boot, Harry reached out and put his hand on the portkey. A few minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all landed heavily on the ground. Mr Weasly, Mr Diggory and Cedric all landed on their feet.

"Welcome to the Quiditch World Cup" said a voice.

**********************************************************************************

The chairs all were covered in purple and gold velvet. The Weasly's, Harry and Hermione all took a seat in the front row, eagerly watching the stadium, which was absolutely packed. Hermione was looking at the programme she had brought and was reading passages out loud for Harry and Ron. They were only distracted when Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic came in and Percy sprang to his feet.

"Arthur!" said Fudge happily.

"Hello, Minister" said Mr Weasly. "I don't know if you've met my son Percy before?"

"Hello" said Fudge, shaking Percy's hand cheerfully. "Ah, hello Harry!"

"And have you met Ron?" asked Mr Weasly. "And Hermione and Fred and George?"

"Looking forward to the match?" asked Fudge, beaming. "Ludo Bagman has been talking to me so much about it that I can't help feeling excited. Ah, here are the Malfoy's!" Everyone turned to look as Lucius Malfoy came forward. He was accompanied by Draco Malfoy and a woman who could only be Draco's mother. Harry, Ron and Hermione glared at Malfoy. He was smirking at them and joined his parents behind the Weasly party.

"Enjoying this luxury, Weasly?" Draco hissed quietly to Ron, so that only Harry and Hermione on either side of him heard. "I suppose this is like a paradise for you."

"Shut up, Malfoy" snapped Hermione. "At least we didn't bribe our way here." That wiped the smirk from Malfoy's face.

"Ready you three?" asked Mr Weasly. "The match is starting!"


	4. Harry's Home

Harry's Home

Author's Note: I know you really want the Twilight characters to make an appearance soon. Wait for the next chapter.

"And when he did the-"

"Did you see when he and Lynch crashed?" Everyone was having so much fun talking about the match that at first Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't notice the screams. Then Ginny tugged on Hermione.

"Listen!" she urged. And as soon as she said it, there was a huge loud scream, and a flash of light. Everyone was staring over to where the flash of light had appeared- clearly someone had done a spell. Then Hermione screamed, pointing at one of the tents in the distant. Harry looked where she was pointing and saw that the tent was on fire. People were running and screaming towards them.

"Get out of here everyone!" yelled Mr Weasly, running towards the flaming tent, Bill, Charlie and Percy.

"Come on Ginny!" yelled Fred, pulling on his sister's arm and dragging her with him.

"Harry, let's go, let's get out of here!" Hermione screamed, staring to hurry after Fred and George. "Come on Ron!" As they ran, Hermione muttered "_lumos_" and light burst out from the end of her wand.

"Wait up, I can't find my wand!" Harry called to the others. He searched his pockets for a moment more then groaned.

"What?" asked Hermione, approaching.

"I can't find my wand!" Harry groaned. "I had it before, but maybe I left it in the tent."

"Maybe" said Hermione. "Just stick close to us Harry. Don't get lost without a wand. You would be in lots of trouble if you did that."

"Hello?" Ron said suddenly.

"We're right here" Hermione said angrily. "Sorry if we're taking so long finding Harry's wand!"

"No!" said Ron. "There's someone- or something- in those bushes." He indicated with his wand to the huge clump of bushes on their right.

"MORSMORDE!" yelled a voice from in the bushes and a something big and green appeared in the sky. It was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. There was silence, while all three of them stared up at the skull. Then somebody screamed.

Then the air was full of people screaming and running.

"Harry come on!" screamed Hermione but before Harry could retaliate, the air was full with spells. Harry flattened himself down on the ground by instinct. Beside him he saw Hermione and Ron do the same thing.

"STOP!" a voice yelled. "That's my son!" Mr Weasly came running forward looking very pale. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, are you alright?" Before they could nod their heads, a man looking very neat came forward, brandishing a wand at them.

"Which one of you conjured it?" he demanded angrily. "You are at the scene of the crime!" His eyes were practically bursting out of their sockets.

"Barty!" said one of the women standing behind the man. "I don't think kids could conjure the Dark Mark. That's Dark magic, that is."

"We didn't do that!" Harry said indignantly, gesturing up at the skull and snake. "That wasn't us!"

"Yeah" said Ron, who was glaring at his father crossly. "What did you want to stun us for?"

"Did you see anyone?" demanded another man, and Harry realised it was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father.

"N-no" said Hermione in a small voice. "But we heard a voice. They said an incantation. We didn't see them because they were in those bushes." She pointed to the bushes.

"We're too late then" sighed a woman. "They'll have gone."

"Maybe" said Amos Diggory. "Our stunners flew everywhere. Probably went through the bush. Did you hear anything that maybe meant someone was...?" His voice trailed off as Hermione shook her head.

"As soon as the Mark appeared people started screaming" she said. "I suppose we could've missed a noise like that, but I don't know..." A wizard was already hurrying off to look in the bushes, but he came back empty handed.

"Nobody there anymore" he said. "Just this wand." He held it up, and then muttered something. Hermione let out a small scream was the Dark Mark reappeared out of the end of it and vanished away as if it had never been there. Harry saw the wand reflected in the eerie green glow from the skull and then gave a small jolt of surprise.

"Hey, that's mine!" he said, looking at his wand in surprise. "I lost it before I came out of our tent, but that's it!" All the wizards and witches were staring at him, but Mr Weasly just said "you lost your wand, Harry? When?"

"I dunno" Harry said. "I realised it was missing just after I came into the woods, but it could've gone missing ages before then." He wished all the people from the Ministry would stop staring at him. It was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Can Harry have his wand back please" said Mr Weasly quietly to the wizard holding it. "I think it's told us all it can and I want to get back to my tent. The rest of my family will be wondering where we've got to." The Ministry wizard handed Harry his wand and started talking with a witch. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

As he walked he saw lots of people eagerly watching Mr Weasly as he walked towards the tent, all of their faces falling as he walked passed them without saying a word. Harry had never been more relieved in his life to see the tent standing there, not burnt like other tents around them.

"Dad!" yelled Charlie as Mr Weasly came into the tents. "Fred, George and Ginny are all here, but the others..."

"Are right here" said Mr Weasly leading Harry, Ron and Hermione into the tent. Bill, Charlie and Percy were all there, Percy holding a tissue up to a bleeding nose. Fred, George and Ginny were all sitting down too, none of them hurt.

"The Dark Mark-" said Percy, but Mr Weasly stopped him.

"Shall we leave this conversation till the morning?" he asked.

**********************************************************************************

The scarlet train slowed to a halt outside the village of Hogsmede. Harry, Ron and Hermione clambered off the train and pulled themselves into a carriage that immediately began moving towards the castle. Harry eagerly watched the castle growing larger. Hogwarts was his home, and he hated the summer holidays, although these ones had been quite good because he had spent it with Ron at the Burrow.

Hogwarts castle was huge- many floors and lots of towers. The Gryffindor common room was in a tower.

They walked through the doors into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. They watched and applauded when the Sorting was over. After the meal was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up and started to speak.

"This year something very interesting is happening at Hogwarts..."


	5. Chapter 5

The Triwizard Tournament

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but when I added the bit in the next chapter on, it was too long. The Twilight characters appear in the next chapter, instead of this one now. Sorry :(

"...the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore finished his sentence as if it should mean something. Indeed, most people were talking excitedly. Even Ron and Hermione drew in breathes in anticipation.

"Awesome!" Ron said.

"This year will be interesting!" said Hermione. Harry was about to ask what the Triwizard Tournament was, but Dumbledore asked for silence.

"For those of you who do not know" he said, and Harry saw Malfoy look incredulous as if it was impossible for people to not know about it "the Triwizard Tournament is a series of magical contests in which three schools compete. Soon our guests from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Magical Institute will be arriving. People who wish to enter will be chosen two days after our guests arrive. We have, however, made a new rule. For your safety no student underage- so no student under the age of seventeen- will be allowed to enter. This is for your safety and no one underage will be able to enter." He had to raise his voice at the last bit, as lots of people were booing and jeering at his words.

"You don't know what you're doing!" howled Fred Weasly.

"We want to enter!" yelled George.

"OUR GUEUSTS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG" hollered Professor Dumbledore, having to yell to be even slightly heard "WILL ALSO BE BRINGING GUESTS FROM OTHER SCHOOLS WITH THEM." Everyone had gone quiet now because they wanted to hear more about the Tournament. "These guests will not be entering the Tournament, as their schools are not competing, they will just be watching and many of them are underage. I am sure you will be very hospitable to all of them." He looked around the room sternly, his eyes resting on people he thought would not be friendly to other magical witches and wizards. The judge who decides who the champions from each school will be will not be announced until our guests have arrived. In the mean time I am sure all of you will continue to study hard. Oh yes, and there is one thousand gallons of prize money that will go to the winner. Champions will not have to do end-of-year tests as the tasks will take up to much of the champion's time. Good-night." Dumbledore sat back down. Immediately people began talking, most of them sounding mutinous.

"We're seventeen in April, why can't we enter?" asked Fred very angrily, scowling up at the table.

"That rule really isn't fair. What are they thinking?" demanded George, talking angrily with his friend, Lee Jordan.

"I don't think anyone under the age of seventeen would get picked anyway" Hermione said, trying to mollify the Weasly twins. "Lots of seventeen-year-olds will enter anyway, and they've learnt way more magic than us. The judge wouldn't pick people who could do less magic than other contestants."

"We can do lots of magic though" Lee said sadly. "I'm sure if we tried, we might make it in."

"And one thousand gallons of prize money" said Fred longingly.

"And no end-of-year tests" moaned George. "And the champions will get away with loads of stuff they normally wouldn't let us do."

"They wouldn't let you do anything anyway, your record is too horrible" said Hermione briskly. "Come on guys, this isn't the end of the world. Who do you think the Hogwarts champion will be?"

"A Gryffindor" said Harry at once. "We have the best people."

"You just say that because you want it to be true" said Hermione. "Although, maybe Angelina... is she seventeen yet?"

"No" said Lee gloomily. "Otherwise she would enter. She would go for this kind of opportunity."

"THIS SUCKS!" exploded Fred.


	6. The Two Schools

The Two Schools

_Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will come on the 29__th__ of October. All classes will finish half an hour earlier. After lessons, come to Entrance Hall._

Everyone was very excited. Even all the people who were livid about not being able to compete eagerly awaited the 29th.

"How are they going to get here?" asked Hermione in great anticipation on the evening of the 28th. "They might come together, eh? Or separately. And I wonder who the guests from different schools will be."

"Wonder on" said Ron darkly. Suspense made Ron grumpy.

The next morning the Great Hall was full of anxious people. Everyone was looking forward to people arriving, but now the time had arrived, everyone was plain anxious. This was made a fact as everyone gathered in the Entrance Hall.

"Gryffindor's over here, NOW!" barked a very agitated looking Professor McGonagall. "First years in front, no pushing. No Creevy, go back, _back_, better."

"How are they arriving?" asked Dean Thomas, another fourth-year Gryffindor, but Professor McGonagall didn't answer, she just shook her head curtly. The whole school anxiously awaited the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang in the cold evening air. Many people were shivering slightly, every pair of eyes skimming the Hogwarts grounds, looking for any sign of anything unusual happening. Many people were beginning to murmur amongst themselves as the minutes went by.

"Shhhh!" reprimanded Professor McGonagall, as a gaggle of second-years started talking loudly. But nobody wanted to be quiet anymore. Everyone was restless.

"Oh!" said Professor Dumbledore suddenly. "The Beauxbatons students approach!" If anything, this just made the students more eager to talk. Everyone was looking around, everyone desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the Beauxbatons students.

"Where? _Where?"_ all the students chorused, still looking around eagerly.

"There!" screamed a third-year, pointing into the sky. Everyone stared. Six huge, silvery-white winged horses were flying across the grounds, bringing a powder blue carriage behind them.

"Shhhh!" Professor McGonagall said hastily again, and everyone fell silent. Harry stared at the giant carriage. There was an emblem of two golden wands, each shooting out three stars on the door, but before Harry could look at that properly, the door opened and a woman stepped out. She was as big as Hagrid; maybe even bigger if that was possible, wearing a black silk dress.

"Dumbly-dorr" she said happily, and extended a huge hand for him to kiss. Harry noticed many opals gleaming on her big fingers.

"Madam Maxime" said Dumbledore. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Would you and your students like to come inside? Or wait outside for Karkaroff. He is not here yet, but I am sure he will be very soon."

"We will go inside, I zink" said Madame Maxime. Harry managed to look away from her to the students standing behind her. It was easy to tell which ones were the guests. The Beauxbatons students were all wearing robes of very fine, pale blue silk, while the others were wearing robes and cloaks. The Beauxbatons had no cloaks on and were all shivering. They walked behind Madame Maxime, looking up at the castle in interest, but they did not seem particularly impressed. Harry looked at all of the faces as they stepped out of the darkness into the light coming out of the Entrance Hall. There were many girls from Beauxbatons, and a few boys, but Harry was interested in the guests. There were nine of them, all of them looking very impressed by the castle. Harry wondered which Wizarding school they came from. Then he gasped and nudged Ron.

"What?" Ron mumbled, his eyes still skimming the sky for any sign of the Durmstrang horses.

"Look at the people walking into the Entrance Hall" Harry mumbled back to Ron, quietly, as Professor McGonagall passed.

"There's nobody walking into the Entrance Hall now Harry" said Ron. "They've all already gone in."

"Oh" said Harry, very put out. He wanted Ron's opinion on the girl he had seen. Harry vividly recalled her topaz eyes and pale skin, and her skin seemed to be glistening, just like the boy behind her. He was about to tell Ron what he had seen when Hermione gave a small shriek from beside him.

"The lake, look at the lake!" she screamed, and every head turned to the lake. A huge ship was rising from under the once-calm water. It wasn't very big, considering only twenty people got off it, but it was still pretty impressive.

The taller figure in the front was striding towards Dumbledore happily.

"Dumbledore, how nice to see you" he said, smiling. His eyes took in the huge horses and the carriage and he beamed more broadly. Harry wished he could see more of this man's face. "Madame Maxime here already, is she?" he said. "We shall all go inside now, if that's alright Dumbledore."

All the Hogwarts students followed the Durmstrang ones into the Great Hall. Then Ron gasped.

"Harry" he said in awe. "Viktor Krum is sitting at the Ravenclaw table." Harry looked up and saw, indeed, Viktor Krum.

"Harry! Ron! Sit _down_!" Hermione hissed and they realised they were one of the last left standing. Hastily they took their seats. Ron immediately pointed out Krum to Hermione, but Harry's eyes sorted through the crowd until he spotted the girl he had seen shimmering under the light. She was talking to another girl beside her, her face in the shade so Harry could not see if it was shining or not.

"Hey Ron" Harry said "do you see anything unusual about that girl over there?" He pointed her out to Ron, who just stared at her for ages.

"Am I supposed to?" he said, after a moment. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, who was also looking puzzled.

"She has very pale skin, but maybe she comes from a place where they get little sunlight. Is that what you meant, Harry?"

"No" Harry said. "When she was in the light before, her skin was shining. Glittering. Unnaturally."

"Maybe it was a trick of the light" said Hermione shrugging, clearly uninterested. But Harry kept looking at the nine people over at the Hufflepuff table. They were all very similar- pale skin, topaz coloured eyes, and the girls were all really pretty. Harry kept staring at the girl with the shoulder length blonde hair; sure he had seen her glittering before. He was so absorbed in watching her, that he didn't notice Dumbledore stand up until Ron nudged him in the ribs.

"I would like to welcome our guests" said Dumbledore, smiling around at everyone. "This year will be very interesting. And the next two. Our guests will be staying with us for three years, owing to the fact that we want to have a very big Triwizard Tournament, doing lots of competitions instead of just the usual three. I would also like to introduce you to our judge, the Goblet of Fire!"

At his last words, Dumbledore raised his wand and a large goblet came soaring passed and landed on the staff table. It was perfectly ordinary, except that it was fill to the brim with blue flames.

"Anyone who wishes to enter the tournament needs to write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on the 31st. Then the Goblet will decide the winners. There will be an age-line around it, to make sure no under-age students put their name in. Any questions? No? Good-night, then."

Everyone stood up suddenly, talking very fast about what they had just seen and heard.

"Who do you think the champion for Hogwarts will be?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Hope it's a Gryffindor" Ron said. "Eh, Harry? Harry? _Harry!_"

"What?" Harry said, coming back down to earth. He had been watching the blonde girl again; sure he had seen her sparkle when she arrived, and the bronze-haired boy behind her. But neither him, her nor her friends showed any signs of sparkling now.


	7. The Other Hogwarts Champion

The Other Hogwarts Champion

"It's got to be Cedric Diggory!"

"Viktor Krum for Durmstrang! He has to be!"

"Who do you think the champions will be?"

"Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?"

Whispers of conversation went all around the Great Hall on the 31st of October. Everyone was in a state of great anticipation, everyone making guesses to who the champions for each school would be. If it was a popularity vote, Viktor Krum would have no rivals. Everyone was very sure Viktor Krum would be the Durmstrang champion.

Cedric Diggory and Angelina Johnson (who turned seventeen on the 29th) were each considered to be the one most likely to get in for Hogwarts, and nobody had any idea who the Beauxbatons champion would be.

"Your attention please" said Professor Dumbledore, and the hall fell silent. "Er- eternal glory. That's what the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament will get. If your name comes out of the Goblet, you cannot back out. You must do the three tasks whether you are prepared or not. And I think the Goblet is nearly ready. One minute or so to go now. Please wait patiently and quietly."

Everyone waited very _im_patiently and loudly. Everyone was still talking about who would get to be the champion. Even Hermione, who had thought that everyone was seriously overreacting, was just as jittery as everyone else now. Suddenly the blue flames in the Goblet of Fire turned scarlet. Many people gave gasps of surprise, and a few people screamed in shock. Then, a piece of paper flew out of the Goblet, and Dumbledore caught it.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!" he announced into the crowd, and everyone erupted into cheers. Viktor Krum stood up, looking very pleased with himself and shook Dumbledore's hand and followed his directions into the Chamber off the back of the Great Hall.

Another piece of paper had come out of the Goblet now.

"The champion for Beauxbatons" read Dumbledore "is Fleur Delacour." The Hall exploded into cheers again, although some of the Beauxbatons girls were looking very downhearted on not being chosen. Some were even glaring at Fleur darkly. However, Fleur herself rose gracefully from the table and walked up to Professor Dumbledore. She then followed Krum's footsteps into the Chamber. Dumbledore caught another bit of paper.

"The Hogwarts champion...Cedric Diggory!" The Hall went wild. The Hufflepuff's were overjoyed at having a champion from their house and were applauding Cedric like their lives' depended on it.

Cedric was looking very pleased with himself as he walked into the Chamber.

"We now have our three champions!" said Dumbledore. "These students will be competing in three very dangerous tasks that will test their daring, skill and many other things. I trust all of you will do your best to support your champions-" Harry was sure Dumbledore was going to say something else, but he had stopped now. He had good reason too. The Goblet of Fire had turned red again.

Everyone in the Great Hall watched with bated breath as a small piece of parchment flew out of the Goblet. Dumbledore caught it, looking very shocked. He read the name on the piece of parchment he held and then said in a clear voice

"Harry Potter."

**********************************************************************************

Harry was completely dumbfounded. Stunned, he stood up when Hermione nudged him, and only began walking to the Chamber when Hermione pushed him forward, looking at his face anxiously. Voices filled the Great Hall, all of them sounding angry. Harry was more than relieved to get out of the Hall and into the chamber. When he entered, all the champions turned as if wondering what he was going to say. Harry couldn't think of a single thing to say. He was still in shock. Before he could even try to recover himself, the door burst open again and Dumbledore, Snape, Professor McGonagall, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff and Mr Crouch came running in. All three champions looked extremely shocked. Harry didn't blame them.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire Harry?" demanded Dumbledore. "Or did you maybe ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No, sir" said Harry anxiously, hoping everyone would believe him.

"But of course 'e iz lying!" said Madame Maxime, her silky black hair brushing the ceiling as she straightened up. "Surely you do not believe 'im, Dumbly-dorr." Harry glared at her. Why shouldn't Dumbledore believe him? He was telling the truth!

"Will Potter have to compete in the Tournament?" asked Professor McGonagall. "His name has come out of the Goblet, after all. Isn't there some binding magical contract?" Harry looked at the other champions for the first time since the adults had come bursting in. They were all looking puzzled. Harry thought they had good reason. He was puzzled too.

"Ziz little boy cannot compete!" burst out Fleur Delacour. "'e is too young!" Harry stopped glaring at Madame Maxime and started glaring at Fleur instead. _Little boy?_

"What are the rules, Barty?" Professor McGonagall asked again, more intently now. "Will Potter have to compete or not? Because if there is the slightest chance that Potter does not have to compete, we should grab it!"

"The most sensible thing I've heard since that boy's name came out of the Goblet!" roared Karkaroff. "Potter cannot compete. Hogwarts cannot have two champions. That is most unjust!"

"There is a binding magical contract" said Mr Crouch, sounding like he was reciting something, and Harry was reminded of Professor Binns, the ghost who taught History of Magic "that means that if somebody's name comes out of the Goblet, they must compete. Mr Potter's name has come out of the Goblet. He must compete. There is no turning back."


	8. Rita Skeeter

Rita Skeeter

If anything, Ron's response to Harry becoming a Triwizard Champion was worse than all the jeering insults he knew he was going to get from the Slytherins. Ron seemed to believe that Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire himself because he enjoyed all the attention he got from being famous and wanted more. It was all rather depressing. However, Hermione believed him right away.

"The look on your face when Professor Dumbledore read out your name!" she said. "Of course you didn't put your name in yourself Harry." And she tried to persuade Ron to believe her.

"Didn't you see his face Ron?" she asked.

"I can't remember" said Ron sourly. "It was probably ecstatic. Do you honestly think he didn't put his name in, Hermione?"

"Obviously he didn't put his name in. He was much too shocked. No one who knew his name was in the Goblet would've been that shocked."

"Yeah, but he still got to be a champion didn't he?" said Ron grumpily.

"_Ron!_" said Hermione, looking shocked. "I don't think Harry _wants _to be a champion do you? I mean, all the tasks are all a bit nerve-racking, even for Harry, don't you think?" Ron didn't think. He didn't think that Harry had entered himself in the Tournament, but he was positive that Harry had begged Dumbledore to let him compete. Both Harry and Hermione were trying to convince Ron that he was wrong. He saw things in a slightly different light by the time they reached the dungeons where they were having their Potions lesson. It was also the first time since Harry was seeing the Slytherins since he was a Triwizard champion, and he knew he was going to be teased.

"Ah, look everyone, it's the champion" said Malfoy sneeringly as Harry joined the line as they waited for Snape to open the door. "Better get your autographs now. He won't be around much longer. He won't last long in this Tournament." Malfoy never got a chance to continue, which was just as well as lots of the Gryffindors were glaring at him like they wanted nothing more than to hit Malfoy's smug face. Snape opened the dungeon door and sneered at Harry.

"Well well" he said softly. "It's the champion. Come in everyone! Quickly!" Everyone filed into the classroom, and Harry's heart sank. Today was the day they were testing out their recipes and Harry was sure Snape would be testing his. Before Snape could say anything however, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" said Snape quietly; looking angry that anyone dared interrupt his class. Especially before he got a chance to pick on Harry. The door opened and Collin Creevey walked into the classroom.

"Harry Potter needs to come to the staff room" he said, his eyes going around the room. He beamed when he found Harry.

"Potter needs to finish his lesson" said Snape silkily.

"Please sir" said Collin anxiously. "He needs to bring all his things. Mr Crouch and Professor Dumbledore need all the champions now. I- I think they need to-"

"Yes, yes, very well" snapped Snape, looking livid. "Potter, go, quickly!" He turned to Collin. "Will he be coming back? How long will they have them for?"

"I'm not sure" said Collin, still anxiously. "They didn't say."

"Fine!" snapped Snape. "Potter, get your bag and _get out of my sight!"_ Harry grabbed his bag and got out of Snape's sight only too happily.

"What do they want us for?" he asked Collin as they walked up the dungeon steps.

"There was a really old man who was talking about wands and this photographer and this really weird lady" said Collin.

"Really weird lady?" Harry repeated, puzzled.

"Yeah" said Collin, seeming elated he had got Harry's attention. "She was wearing this really ugly coloured skirt. It was like a mouldy yellow."

"How is she weird?" Harry pressed, although he could see what Collin was getting at. People who wore mould yellow coloured clothing probably weren't very sane.

"The way she looked" said Collin. "She was really strange, you know. And she kept talking quietly to the photographer and smiling at random people. She has gold teeth." Harry didn't see how this made the woman weird, but they had reached the staff room and Harry went in.

"Harry, there you are" said Dumbledore happily when Harry entered the staff room. It looked very different. When Harry had caught glimpses of the staff room from teachers opening the door, the room looked like a very large, comfortable lounge with many sofas and small tables. Now, the sofas and furniture had disappeared, leaving a large empty space in the room as everyone was by the door. The other champions were already there. Fleur tossed her hair, glaring at Harry and went back to talking to Cedric. Viktor Krum was looking surly like usual. Harry saw the woman Collin was talking about. She did look weird, with elaborately curled blonde hair; jewel studded glasses and ugly yellow robes. A notebook and a shocking green quill followed her wherever she walked, just like the burly photographer who held a very strange-looking camera.

"Hello champions" said Dumbledore happily. "I would like to introduce you to Rita Skeeter, who writes for the Daily Prophet and will be doing some articles about the Tournament." The woman in the yellow robes stepped forward.

"Hello" she said in a voice that implied that the champions were about five. It was the voice people used when talking to a baby.

"I would also like to introduce you to Mr Ollivander" said Dumbledore, waving forward another man. Harry hadn't noticed Mr Ollivander because he had been sitting in the shadows, but as he walked forward Harry knew he would have recognised him immediately. He hadn't changed a bit. He still has the same silver hair, crooked nose and wrinkled face. His eyes surveyed the champions with interest, smiling and nodding at Harry when he saw him.

"Mr Ollivander will be checking your wands to make sure they are in perfect order for the Tournament" said Dumbledore. "They are your most important weapon after all and we don't want your wands malfunctioning on the day. Would you like to do that now, Mr Ollivander?"

"Yes, yes" said Mr Ollivander.

"Very good" said Dumbledore. "I shall just get Madame Maxime and Karkaroff- they will not want to miss this." He hurried off, leaving an awkward silence. Rita Skeeter began speaking.

"Well!" she said, still in a horrible baby voice. "You're the Triwizard champions? This will be fun, I'm sure you will agree." Harry had no idea what to say. They had no idea what the first task even was, how was that supposed to be fun? But then Dumbledore came back with Madame Maxime and Karkaroff and the Mr Ollivander began to speak.

"Miss Delacour, if you please" he said, waving her forward. Fleur looked slightly anxious, and Harry didn't blame her. What was Mr Ollivander going to do?

"Ah" he said, examining her wand. "This wand contains a rose thorn and a Veela hair, am I correct?" Fleur nodded. "One of my grandmuzzzers" she said happily.

"Good, good" said Mr Ollivander absentmindedly. "Well-" He made a bunch of flowers burst out the end. "Perfectly in order. Mr Krum, if you please."

After Mr Ollivander finished examining the wands, Rita Skeeter wanted a photo shoot for her article and then some individual interviews. The photos took a long time. Madame Maxime, who was one of the judges and needed to be in the photo, put everyone else's faces into shadow wherever she stood, so it was quite hard to work it out, but in the end they worked it out. Then Harry went with Rita Skeeter for his interview.

"Harry" said Rita Skeeter. "You are fourteen years old, about to compete against students who have had three more years of magical education than yourself. How does that make you feel? Anxious? Nervous? Eager to prove yourself? Her quill was scribbling quickly across her notepad as she spoke.

"I don't know, um, nervous, I guess" said Harry, who had never really given this much thought.

"And if you could-" Rita Skeeter continued, and she seemed to go on and on forever.


	9. The Cullens

The Cullens

Hermione had very good advice. It was to study the Marauders Map very closely to see if anybody was acting strangely at night. Taking this advice, Harry studied the map closely all the time when he was lying in bed worrying about the First Task.

"Slytherins" Harry muttered to himself, looking at the map. However all the Slytherins and Snape were not doing anything they shouldn't be doing. Annoying. Harry really wanted to frame the Slytherins for something.

OK, moving on. The Durmstrang ship. Nothing interesting going on there. All the dots were staying still which suggested they were sleeping. This was so frustrating! Harry really wanted to know who put his name in the Goblet. As well as having that question solved, Ron might be his friend again. Beauxbatons horse carriage. Nothing...nothing...noth-whoa! Seven dots were moving in the Beauxbatons carriage. Harry looked at them. Somebody called Rosalie Hale was pacing up and down a small area of the carriage. The other six were sitting in a circle around each other, probably talking. Suspicious...

**********************************************************************************

"And these Cullen people...they were definitely moving, right?" Hermione asked.

"No, only someone called Rosalie" Harry told her, stabbing a piece of sausage absentmindedly with his fork.

"Well, if they were in the Beauxbatons carriage, they're either Beauxbatons students or guests. And those names don't sound very French to me. Beauxbatons is obviously in France. Rosalie Hale is _not _a French name."

"If you say so" said Ron. "I don't speak French." The good thing about this was that Ron was now his friend again.

"I'm telling you-_what_, Hermione?" Harry snapped as Hermione tugged on his arm.

"Look" she whispered, nodding her head in the direction of the door. Harry and Ron looked. The Beauxbatons students had just arrived for breakfast and their seven guests had come too.

"Hey, Rosalie-" one of the boys said to a blonde girl as they passed where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. The three exchanged wide glances.

"What if one of those seven put your name in the Goblet Harry?" asked Ron, looking over at where the suspects had sat down. "I dunno why- maybe they wanted to?"

"The name was definitely Rosalie Hale? Rosalie? Just what that boy said?"Asked Hermione anxiously, like Ron looking over to where the seven people were sitting.

"Yes" said Harry. "What do we do?" Hermione was looking like two emotions were battling inside her. Finally, she spoke.

"Harry monitors them carefully using the Marauders Map" she said. "Then, if they go anywhere, we follow them."

"What do you mean, we?" asked Ron. "If you're in the girls' dormitory and we're in the boys, how is Harry going to tell you when to come?" Hermione had no answer for that, but Harry liked having Hermione's brain on any adventure.

"We'll pretend we have lots of homework" he began slowly.

"Pretend?" said Ron incredulously.

"Shut up Ron!" snapped Hermione.

"So we can study the Marauders Map in the Common Room. I'll put my Invisibility Cloak in my bag and we can sneak out. All right?" Ron and Hermione nodded.

**********************************************************************************

"I have no idea what the answer to question eighteen is Hermione" moaned Ron. "Come on, please tell me, I'm begging you!" Harry barley heard him. He was looking at the once again pacing figures of the six Cullens and a girl called Kate. Suddenly, the seven moving dots left the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Ron! Hermione! Let's go!" Harry said, yanking the Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. "They've left the carriage. Come on, what are you waiting for?" He covered Ron and Hermione with the Cloak too, and the three of them snuck outside and silently followed the seven shapes they could only just see.

It was spooky out in the castle grounds at night. Harry, Ron and Hermione were no novices at sneaking around under and Invisibility Cloak at night, but they had always either stayed in the castle or gone to Hagrid's Hut. Walking past Hagrid's hut was very strange, especially as there was an eerie silence. Clearly the seven figures they were following had no wish to be found either.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity. Really, it was only fifteen minutes before the seven pale figures stopped. Hermione gestured for them to crouch down behind a bus that gave them a clear view of the Cullens. However, the bronze haired boy turned to look at the bush they were hiding in as they knelt down. But he seemed to think he was just imagining it.

"Uhg!" he said suddenly, for no reason.

"What?"Asked someone else. The boy didn't say anything, but the person who had spoken seemed to understand what his silence meant. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks.

"Edward?" asked a pretty brunette girl. "Come on!" Harry, Ron and Hermione made to stand up from their crouch again, but as they did the bronze haired boy turned to look at the bush again and they froze. But then the girl tugged on his arm and he went with her. When Harry dared breathe again he turned silently to look in the direction of Ron and Hermione's dumbstruck eyes. When Harry saw what they were looking at, he didn't at all blame them for being amazed.

Just one look at what the seven people in the forest were doing now would leave you in no doubt that these people were not human. Normal human beings could not move so fast you could barely see them, no normal human being could jump so high they landed at the top of the tree like the dark haired girl had just done, no normal human sprang at an unfortunate animal they had spotted, but that Harry, Ron and Hermione could hardly see and drink it's blood. These seven people were not human.

It was only a minute later, although it seemed a lot longer when Hermione pulled on Harry's arm. It was quite scary watching them jump at animals, but they never watched what they did to them. They all closed their eyes. Hermione's eyes were full of fear and she yanked on him, trying to tell him to go. Feeling quite numb, Harry stumbled to his feet and ran with Ron and Hermione back up to the castle, leaving the seven things far behind them.

Once safe back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione began to speak.

"Does Dumbledore know?" she panted.

"Why does that matter?" asked Ron. "You think we should tell him?"

"No" said Hermione. "It matter because if Dumbledore knows, we're safe. Dumbledore would never let anything dangerous enter the school unless he knew he could trust it. But if he doesn't know, we are all in danger."

"What are those people any way?" demanded Harry, looking at Hermione expectantly. After all, Hermione was the one who knew everything.

"Um" said Hermione who clearly didn't want to say it. "It's really awful" she said.

"What?" pressed Ron eagerly, looking at her face closely. Hermione gulped.

"They must be...vampires" she said eventually.

"Vampires?" scoffed Ron. "Vampires turn into bats and unless my eyes drastically need testing, those things were_ not _bats!"

"No, you idiot, real vampires!" snapped Hermione. "Vampires who drink blood to stay alive, who are disguised as a pale skinned human and who-"

"Sparkle under light?" suggested Harry, remembering how he had seen that girl sparkle. "I told you about that girl sparkling, didn't I?" Hermione nodded.

"Vampire..." whispered Ron, looking very pale.


	10. Secrets

Secrets

The subject of vampires was greatly discussed over breakfast in quiet voices. Hermione was the only one who knew anything about 'real' vampires. Apparently when they had black or dark eyes they were hungry, but when they had pale eyes they had recently hunted. Harry hadn't seen the Cullens recently so he couldn't see what colour their eyes were, but Hermione said that all vampires had red eyes because they drank blood. Their skin was hard and only vampire teeth and werewolf teeth could penetrate it.

"Lucky we know so many werewolves then who can tear them apart for us" said Ron sarcastically.

"We do know Professor Lupin" Harry pointed out fairly. "He's a werewolf."

"Yep, I'm sure he won't mind biting those vampires for us" said Ron sarcastically again.

"Ron, please be serious" Hermione scolded. "This really is a situation of life and death. Those vampires could suck all our blood at any moment." That sobered Ron up sharpish.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked Hermione. Her reply was not the one he wanted.

"What are you looking at me for?" she asked. "Just because I know about vampires doesn't mean that I know what to do about them. Do any of you have any ideas?" Ron stiffened beside Harry and nudged Harry and nodded in the direction of the seven people who had just entered the Great Hall. It was the seven vampires. Normally the seven would take a seat at the back of the Hufflepuff and speak together without looking at anyone else. However, all seven of them were now staring at the three of them and Hermione gasped and beckoned them to come closer.

"Vampires have really good hearing" she gasped.

"So?" said Ron who didn't seem to understand why Hermione was looking so panicky.

"So" began Hermione "there is a very good chance they know we know they're vampires."

"Ah" said Ron. "Wait-WHAT?!?!"

"You see the problem" commented Hermione dryly.

"So now what?" Harry repeated.

"Stop asking that!" snapped Hermione. "I have no idea, but seriously, this is really important! And-" she gasped and suddenly stopped talking.

"What?" demanded Ron "What, Hermione?"

"But...but...vampires...definitely...but..." Hermione was muttering, sounding very confused. "Vampires have red eyes. And they were definitely vampires."

"We agreed on that ages ago!" snapped Ron. "Want to get to the point?"

"That girl who was there in the clearing hunting with the vampires has butterscotch eyes" Hermione said, still sounding confused. "Vampires have red eyes, so there might have been a misunderstanding" Hermione was muttering.

"Hermione, there's no doubt about it" Harry said, staring in amazement at Hermione. "Those vampires were sucking blood out of animals in that clearing. How could you even think they're human?"

"Animals!" Hermione screamed suddenly and stood up quickly. "I'll be in the library. Ohmygod, I never even thought about that..." She ran off, still muttering to herself.

"God" said Ron to Harry. "Do you think one day Hermione will start telling us what she's doing before she does it or not?"

"Not" said Harry certainly.

**********************************************************************************

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione screamed at them from her seat at the Great Hall at lunch time. They hadn't seen Hermione since she had gone running off to the library.

"Did you find out anything in the library?" Harry asked. The words were barely out of his mouth before Hermione began talking very fast.

"The Cullens are vampires all right" she said. "But I don't know...I suppose it's possible...I couldn't find that out, but...here!" she pulled a book out of her bag and opened it at a bookmarked page. "Listen! 'Vampires suck the blood from humans and when they do their eyes change colour. A hungry vampire will have dark eyes, black if they are really hungry, but a vampire who has recently hunted will have pale red eyes, almost pink. Vampires sometimes also suck blood from animals as well as humans.' You see! The Cullens are vampires, but maybe they don't always eat humans. Maybe they won't while they're staying here!"

"Hermione, you bring out the best in lots of people, but this is going too far" said Ron. "The definition of vampire is 'a horrible monster that sucks the blood from innocent humans.' Can you prove anything?"

"No, of course not" said Hermione with a note of irritation in her voice. "You're completely missing the point Ron! The whole reason we were so freaked out is that we thought we were in danger. We might not be. Dumbledore might know about this!"

"You know, that makes me feel so much better-"

"There's the bell" Harry interrupted, tugging on Ron's arm. Hermione was glaring at him.

"If we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anybody" she muttered.

**********************************************************************************

"So you're saying that we know there are vampires in Hogwarts and there's nothing we can do about it?!" Harry demanded angrily later on that day. "We've got to do something!"

"There's nothing we can do!" snapped Hermione. "Now come on, if we use this break wisely we can finish out homework and then I can do more research on vampires."

"There's got to be something we can do!" Ron pretested.

"Not unless you want your blood sucked because the vampires don't want their secret spilled" said Hermione sweetly.

"I think I won't do anything" said Ron hurriedly.

"Good decision" beamed Hermione, still in her sugar-sweet voice. Harry however, had other things on his mind. One of the Cullens was coming over. There were lots of people around so Harry was pretty sure that might save them, but he remembered that Hermione had said vampires had good hearing. The blood-suckers had probably heard all their conversations about them. Fantastic. Hermione too had noticed and had nudged Ron hard in the ribs. The three of them were all watching the boy approach with great anxiousness.

"This'll be interesting" Ron muttered.

"If you think it's interesting to have your blood sucked, then this will be _very _interesting" Hermione promised angrily.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed as Ron opened his mouth angrily to retort. He closed it again as the boy walked up to them.

"Hi" he said, friendly enough.

"Hello" said Hermione stiffly, watching the boy's face with narrowed eyes. She was standing beside Harry and he could feel her tense beside him.

"Yeah, um, well" began the boy, and Harry's suspicions were confirmed. The vampires did indeed know that Harry, Ron and Hermione knew their secret.

'_We do'_ said a voice in Harry's head that did not belong to him or his conscious. It sounded suspiciously like the boy who Hermione was still stiffly talking to.

'_Whoa'_ Harry thought. '_Weird!'_

'_Aha'. _

'_Really weird'._ Harry thought he was hearing voices in his head. Could this day get any weirder?

"No" he heard Hermione say. "We do so not think you guys are vampires. We know so."

"OK" said the boy. "So, I guess you know our secret then." This was clearly not the reaction Hermione had been expecting. She stood, staring at the boy, looking rather taken aback.

"Wow" she said eventually. "You're not even going to try to deny it?"

"What's the point?" the boy shrugged. "You know our secret anyway. You saw us last night in the forest."

"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked. "If you knew we were there, why didn't you explain then?"

"But we didn't know you were there" the boy said.

"Then how do you know now?" Hermione asked, clearly puzzled. But Harry could put two and two together. He was hearing voices in his head that sounded like the bronze-haired boy. So, although Hermione hadn't said anything about vampires being able to read minds, maybe she didn't know yet. It was completely possible. If you believed in the _im_possible. So, this boy was reading Hermione's mind while he was speaking to her. He saw her watching them hunt through her memories.

"You know, Jasper could explain this a whole lot better than me-" the boy began, but Hermione cut him off.

"But you can still explain it, right?" she prompted.

"Kind of. Well, some vampires can you know kind of do... extra stuff. Like Alice... well, Alice sees visions of the future-" Hermione's eyebrows shot up- "and Jasper can kind of control the emotion of people around him and I can-"

"Read minds" Harry finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah" said the boy. "So, we would kind of appreciate it if you guys _didn't_ tell everyone our secret."

"Just kind of, huh?" said Hermione sarcastically.

"OK then, we would really appreciate it" said the boy, grinning.

"And if we tell anyone you'll suck our blood, right?" said Hermione. The boy's grin widened.

"You bet" he promised and Harry wasn't sure if he was joking or not.


	11. Nobility and Dragons

Nobility and Dragons

"We'll have a box of tissues ready, Potter!"

"Want a tissue, Potter, in case you start crying in Transfiguration?"

Jeers followed Harry two days after the interview with Rita Skeeter. The article was not about the Tournament at all, but about Harry's life. It also wasn't even true. They had never even spoken about his parents yet she kept saying stuff about them. It was infuriating, especially since Ron now seemed absolutely convinced that Harry enjoyed all the attention. He was quite brisk towards Harry now and seemed to prefer to go and sit with someone else whenever a possibility arose. Hermione was a loyal friend, sticking up for Harry and persistently trying to persuade Ron to believe that Harry wasn't enjoying all the attention.

"How can you possibly think that?" she hissed at Ron as they waited outside the Transfiguration classroom. "Do you think anyone would like having people jeer at them like the Slytherins do to Harry?"

"I didn't think that was possible either" Ron hissed back. "That is, until I met Harry."

"Ron!" said Hermione, but then she had to stop because Professor McGonagall opened the door and let them all in.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

_Harry_

_Please come down to my hut at Midnight on Friday night/ Saturday morning. Got something to show you. Bring the cloak. _

_Hagrid_

Harry was surprised but pleased when and owl came for him in the morning post, bearing Hagrid's untidy scrawl. His pleasure turned to puzzlement after he read the letter. Why did Hagrid want to meet him at midnight? And why did he specifically say to bring the invisibility cloak when he knew Harry did that all the time anyway? Confused, he wrote OK to the owl and told Ron and Hermione what he had just read and what he had said.

"Oooh, Harry, you'll get in ever so much trouble if you go down to Hagrid's" said Hermione, trying to discourage him to his rule-breaking plans, as usual.

"No, Hagrid's a teacher, he'll cover for me" said Harry certainly, although he wasn't certain. "Besides, I'll have the invisibility cloak on me all the time. And we might be staying in his cabin."

"He wouldn't have told you to bring the cloak if you were staying in his cabin" snapped Hermione. "He knows you do that anyway. No, this is something else, something big."

"Probably wants to talk to Harry about getting him into the newspaper articles now he's famous" sneered Ron.

"Ron!" said Hermione. This was her usual response to whatever Ron said these days. Harry was getting fed up.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked, trying to keep the peace. He may have been trying to hold water in his hand's for the reply he got.

"Why would I want to be around you longer than I have to?" Ron demanded. "I'm going to bed. Night, Hermione." And he left without saying a word to Harry. Hermione looked after him for a while then sighed, stood up and went off to bed too. Deciding there was no point trying to do anything without Hermione; Harry stood up and went to bed.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

"Harry? Is that you? Are you under the invisibility cloak?" Hagrid hissed, holding up his lantern into the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me. Hagrid, could you please not shine that light right in my eyes?"

"Oh, sorry." Hagrid lowered the lantern.

"Thanks. Hagrid, where are we going? What did you want to show me?"

"Shhhh!" said Hagrid. "Just follow me. This will be very interesting, trust me!" Harry did trust him, although he was sure that afterwards he would have quite a different definition of 'interesting' than Hagrid. But neither the less, he followed Hagrid along the path into the Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest was, as you might have guessed, forbidden to all students without express authority of a teacher that was accompanying you. Harry would never go in there alone. He was quite glad Hagrid was with him, especially as they came closer. Harry saw a tall silhouette standing beside the trees. Harry was anxious, but Hagrid quickened his pace and almost bounded up to the figure. Harry thought this was quite dangerous until he saw that the gigantic figure was Madame Maxime. Clearly Hagrid had been expecting her.

The three of them set off into the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid and Madame Maxime laughing and talking with each other. Hagrid seemed to have forgotten Harry. Harry wondered if Hagrid had just wanted to show him Madame Maxime. Well, if nothing happened soon, Harry was going to leave, whether Hagrid came with him or not. But then a roar filled the night air. It was loud and Harry jumped back. Keeping closer to Hagrid Harry followed him up to where, in a small clearing, there were four dragons. Harry was amazed. They were so big and powerful. Wizards were running around everywhere, setting up safe points for the dragons to stay at. Then Harry realised. Dragons were the first task.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Harry knew Madame Maxime would tell Fleur about the dragons. Harry had seen Karkaroff as he hurried away from the clearing. Karkaroff would tell Krum about the dragons too. That meant that Cedric was the only one who didn't know about the dragon. This, and how to beat his dragon, was the only thing on Harry's mind. He couldn't concentrate on any of the lessons, but unfortunately only Professor McGonagall seemed to let him off not concentrating. Snape kept sneering, other teachers scolded and told him to pay attention, but Harry couldn't. Finally he knew what he had to do. As he walked with Hermione and Ron (who was now talking to Harry now he knew what Harry had to do and was sure Harry was not enjoying himself) to Herbology, Harry told them he would meet up with them in Herbology later, just as Cedric Diggory walked past surrounded by friends. Harry followed them, not sure what to do. He didn't want to talk to Cedric in front of his friends. They would laugh at him.

"_Diffindo!"_ Harry muttered, pointing his wand at Cedric's bag. It split and ink bottles, quills and spell books fell out all over the floor. The ink bottles smashed, covering the books in a black curtain.

"Just go on" Cedric muttered to his friends. "Tell the teacher I'll be there later. Just go." Shooting glances back at him, his friends walked into the classroom. As soon as they were gone, Harry ran up to Cedric and bent down and helped him clean his books.

"Thanks" said Cedric as Harry helped him, but Harry didn't waste any time with the 'no problem' sentence. He was supposed to be in Herbology after all.

"Cedric" he said to the older boy "the first ask is dragons."

"Dragons?" asked Cedric, sounding very puzzled.

"Yes" said Harry. "They have one for each of us and we have to get past them."

"You're serious?" Cedric demanded. "We really have to beat dragons!"

"Yeah. See you Cedric."

"See you. Thanks. A lot."

*******************************************************************************************************************************

"So you have to get past a dragon?" asked Kate as they talked in the corridor. The vampires had sort of turned into their friends because Hermione had talked to them and found them quite nice. Harry thought it was because the boys were handsome, but Hermione went scarlet and claimed that that wasn't true. It was also because the vampires were no threat because they were 'vegetarians' meaning they only drank the blood of animals which explained Hermione's question of yellow eyes instead of red ones.

"Easy!" Emmett claimed.

"For a vampire, yeah" snapped Hermione. "Please be sensible!"

"If only you could fly" grinned Alice. "Then it would be easy."

"Unfortunately I can't fly" Harry grimaced. "Although that would be quite cool. Think of all the possibilities..."

"Yeah, if only" grinned Ron. "You're sounding like Fred and George, Harry!"

"That would make our problem easier though" said Hermione fairly. "If you could ...fly ...fly... OHMYGOD! Alice, you genius! Harry! Your broomstick!"

"Hermione, did you miss something vital? Smart idea, but you're only allowed a wand. No broomstick included!"

"So? Use _accio!"_

"The Summoning Charm?" asked Ron. "Wow Hermione, I like the way you think!"

"So, when I'm on the broomstick I fly over the top of something that can fly too?" Harry asked in a voice that suggested he was much smarter than them because he had spotted this problem.

"There'll be a restriction on the dragon, they wouldn't let it fly anywhere" said Hermione certainly. "Just fly and you'll be fine!"

"First I have to practise the spell" Harry pointed out. "There are so many things that could go wrong with that plan" he pointed out.

"I know" said Hermione. "But unless you can think of another option, this is what you're doing."

*******************************************************************************************************************************

The tent where all the champions were sitting in was large and spacious, but none of the people in it looked remotely happy. Cedric was passing around the tent, looking rather green. Fleur Delacour was muttering to herself, going over spells she could use on her dragon and Viktor Krum was looking surly.

"_This is a great day for all of us"_ Dumbledore's voice came from far away. A dragon roared and all four champions went green. Mr Crouch entered the tent, surveying the scene before him, followed by Rita Skeeter and her burly photographer.

"Gather round please champions" said Mr Crouch, waving them forward with his left hand, as his right was holding a purple velvet bag. Smoke was rising from the bag and Harry wondered why Mr Crouch was carrying a bag of fire around with him. Surely it wasn't _that_ cold!

"_Its miniature models of the dragons_" explained Edward's voice in his head. "_Are you all right_? _You're not very calm."_

"_You try to stay calm before you battle a dragon_!" Harry snapped indignantly in his mind.

"_I could."_

"_You know, you're making me feel sooooo much better!"_ (Sarcastic.)

"_Sorry_."

"Champions, in this bag are models of the danger you will be facing" explained Mr Crouch, holding up the bag. "So- lady's first, Miss Delacour." He held out the velvet bag to Fleur, who, looking rather disgusted reached her hand in and drew out a blue-silvery dragon with the number three around its neck. Fleur did not look at all surprised, and neither did Krum, so Harry knew that Madame Maxime and Karkaroff had told them what they were up against. Krum got the Swedish Short Snout and Cedric the Welsh Green before the bag was offered to Harry. Knowing what he was going to get, Harry reached into the bag and drew out the Hungarian Horntail with the number four around its neck.

"You must collect the Golden Egg to compete the First Task" explained Mr Crouch. "Mr Diggory, you will go at the sound of the cannon, then Mr Krum, followed by Miss Delacour and finally Mr Potter." BOOM! The cannon sounded.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

The arena was covered in uneven rocks and was dim. The colour came from the spectators sitting in the stands, wearing red, gold, yellow and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons robes. Banners were spread out over the seats. Harry could see lots of ones with 'Krum' written on them, lots of Support Cedric Diggory posters and a few GO HARRY ones that lifted his spirits. That was of course, until he spotted the Horntail.

She was sitting on the other side of the arena, staring at him through black eyes. She was guarding about twenty gigantic eggs and one shiny gold one. She shifted her massive body to see him better, her black eyes never leaving his face. As he began to move forwards, she gave a roar and sprang forward. Harry only just got out of the way in time by springing behind a boulder.

"_Accio Firebolt!"_ he cried, waving his wand and praying it would work. He had no idea what he was going to do if it didn't. Try again, he supposed. The Horntail was coming closer to him. He could hear her claws against the rock. Taking his chances, he peered around the rock and saw... his Firebolt speeding towards him through the air. He also saw the Horntail's face alarmingly close to him. Harry sprang through the air and grabbed his Firebolt and began speeding through the air as fast as he could go. But the Horntail was already back by her eggs, roaring loudly at him, clearly warning him to stay away. Wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now, Harry tried to come closer but the Horntail arched her neck and blew fire at him. Harry swerved out the way of the trail of flame and realised that the Horntail was reluctant to come away from her eggs. So... Harry swerved rather close to her, but just outside her range of reaching him unless he moved away from her eggs.

"Come on" Harry coaxed her, rolling out of the way of another trail of fire. "Just a little further..." He zoomed closer to her and then further away, praying it would work. It did. The Horntail, so sick of watching him lunged forward and missed him by an inch. Just before she reached him, Harry zoomed down and reached out and grabbed the Golden Egg...


	12. Dance Partners

Dance Partners

**Author's Note: Just need to clarify something: the vampires in this story are Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bella (who is a vampire) and Kate from the Denali Coven. Thanks. :)**

_All Gryffindor's between Years 4 and 7 please come to the Transfiguration Classroom at six pm on the 10__th__ of December. This is mandatory._

The notice brought many grumbles for many people who wanted to spend their evenings coming up to Christmas relaxing and talking about the Second Task. Hermione however, seemed she couldn't care less about the notice that had appeared. All she was talking about was Harry finding out the clue. Apparently, in his Golden Egg there was a clue they had to figure out. First however, they needed to figure out how to find out the clue.

"Harry, you really need to try!" she insisted. "If the first task was dragons, I hate to think what the next tasks might be!" But Harry was insistent. He wasn't going to waste his Christmas trying to figure out the clue. He was going to enjoy Christmas thinking about the fact that he had just beaten a dragon. However, that was all ruined when he was standing with Ron and Hermione in the Transfiguration classroom and Professor McGonagall entered.

"Silence please" she commanded. "Now, I would like to inform you that the Yule Ball, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place on Christmas Eve. This gives you a fortnight to find dance partners as the Yule Ball is... a dance." There was lots of excited muttering from the girls and groans from the boys. "Silence!" Professor McGonagall called again and immediately there was no noise in the classroom. "As representatives of the Host School and of Gryffindor I expect you all to be well mannered and behaved during the whole time. If any of you start behaving like baboons, you can expect a detention at the very least. Any questions?" Nobody raised their hands. "Very well. Off you go." As everyone began leaving, either grumbling or talking eagerly with their friends, Professor McGonagall called Harry back.

"Potter, the champions and they're partners open the dance. They do the first dance, so make sure you get yourself a partner."

"What? I don't dance" Harry stated flatly.

"Well, you do on the 24th of December" said Professor McGonagall in a 'this is final' tone. "That is final, Potter." And she walked away. Fuming, Harry joined Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall for dinner.

"I can't believe I have to dance" he moaned after he told them what Professor McGonagall had said. "This is so horrible- oh, hey guys!" The Cullens had just come into the Great Hall and took a seat beside them. Harry heard Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown; two fourth year Gryffindor girls dissolve into giggles as they did so.

"It's OK Kate" Alice soothed the blonde girl. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." All of the vampires were looking very grave.

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Hermione, her eyes flicking from Alice to Kate.

"Long story" said Rosalie.

"We've got a long time to listen to it" Harry pointed out.

"Well, Kate...Kate kind of, well she's found someone who's blood smells more...appealing than other people's blood does" explained Jasper. Hermione gasped, but Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.

"Ohmygod, who?!?!" Hermione hissed.

"Wait; go back a few seconds, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ron hissed.

"There's someone in Hogwarts who Kate is probably going to suck their blood" Emmett translated.

"WHAT?!?!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

"Shhhh!" scolded Hermione anxiously.

"She is so not going to suck his blood!" Alice snapped, glaring at Emmett. "I do not see her doing that. At least, not so far."

"WHO?!?!" Hermione repeated.

"Cedric Diggory" whispered Kate.

**********************************************************************************

"Do you guys know about the Yule Ball?" Emmett asked Harry, Ron and Hermione next morning.

"Yeah" they chorused.

"Cool, because Edward said that like, every boy in here is trying to figure out how to ask Kate" Emmett grinned and Kate's mouth dropped.

"Shut up!" she shrieked quietly. "You can be so annoying sometimes Emmett!"

"Sometimes?" questioned Alice, also grinning as she sat down beside Jasper.

"OK, fine, ALL the time then" agreed Kate. "But, seriously guys, what am I going to do? What if I can't help myself or Alice's visions are wrong?"

"My visions are NEVER wrong" Alice huffed indignantly. "True, they might change, but they're NEVER wrong. Do you get it? NEVER wrong."

"OK, OK!" Kate shrieked, laughing now. "So, so far I am not going to suck the blood of Cedric Diggory. Happy?"

"No, not really" Hermione said, glaring at Harry who was still refusing to try work out what his clue was.

"Give him a break Hermione" Edward laughed, winking at Harry. "He's got loads of time left to work out the clue. Plus he's just beaten a dragon. I think he deserves some rest."

"Thank you Edward" Harry said, grinning at the furious scowl on Hermione's face.

"So, Harry, who are you taking to the ball?" Hermione immediately changed tactics, beaming at him. She had noticed that he had been laughing at her. "I mean, you have to take someone. After all, the champions do open the Ball with the first dance." Emmett and Jasper started laughing hysterically and Hermione smiled as she rummaged through her bag to find her book and disappeared behind it.

"Yeah, who are you taking?" asked Jasper, as Emmett hadn't finished laughing and was unable to ask the question himself.

"No one yet" Harry replied. "Seriously guys, I found out about the Yule Ball _yesterday._ What do you think I am, a genie? How am I supposed to find a partner in that time?" Jasper shrugged. Emmett kept sniggering.

"Who are you taking Kate?" Hermione asked, looking over her book at the blonde girl. Kate shrugged. "Someone" she said unhelpfully.

"One of the hundreds of boys who are going to ask her soon" Edward predicted. Alice had closed her eyes and now they flew open, the liquid topaz colour shining brightly.

"Oooh!" she shrieked. "I know who you're going to go to the Ball with Kate! Ohmygod! I wonder if..."Alice's voice trailed off and she closed her eyes again. Soon she opened them again and smiled. "Ohmygod Kate!"

"WHAT?" Kate screamed. "Honestly, how do you guys live with this little devil?!?! Does she ever explain herself?"

"Nope" grinned Emmett.

"Hermione's like that too" Ron grinned, looking sideways at Hermione.

Her jaw dropped. "I am not!" she protested. "Just sometimes I need to get to the library quickly to research something so I don't explain something in much detail. Just because you thickheads are too dumb to figure out what I'm saying!"

"You don't say much" Harry pointed out. Hermione's draw dropped for the second time and she buried herself in her book again and didn't say another word.

"Uh-oh" said Edward. "Kate, decide quickly who you want to go to the Ball with and go and ask him now before you get bombarded by boys asking you to go to the Ball with them. Quickly!" For a boy from the Ravenclaw table was walking quite determinedly towards them.

"Uh-oh" Rosalie echoed Edward, then she suddenly swung herself so she was facing Emmett instead of Kate and started up a random conversation about the first task which Harry was quite happy to get involved in. He still heard the boy asking Kate if she wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him and Kate's polite refusal. After the boy had gone, looking rather downhearted everyone swung back to face Kate again.

"Who are you going to go with?" Harry asked.

Kate shrugged. "No idea" she casually.

"Make up your mind quickly" said Jasper looking over his shoulder at another boy walking with the same determined look on his face that the other boy had had. Kate sighed and walked away before the boy could reach her. Emmett burst out laughing as he watched her go.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey guys" Hermione called cheerily as she, Harry and Ron joined the Cullens in the corridor after lessons. "What did you do today?"

"On, nothing much" said Emmett airily. "Nothing very interesting happened. I mean, only twenty guys have so far asked Kate out and about fifteen have asked Fleur Delacour, ten of them after being turned down by Kate."

"Wow, so nothing happened then did it?" said Hermione sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Emmett's exaggerating" said Kate airily, glaring at Emmett.

"No I'm not!" Emmett huffed indignantly. "I counted!"

Kate rolled her eyes and turned away. Suddenly her body stiffened and she turned around.

"Uh-oh" Edward and Alice said together softly. Kate turned to them. "What?" she asked, but neither would answer her.

"See you Katie!" Emmett laughed as he walked off with his arm around Rosalie. Confused, Harry followed them while Kate stared at them with her mouth hanging open. Wondering what was going on, he heard Hermione burst into giggles beside him. Turning to her planning on asking her what was happening, but she looked like she wasn't about to stop giggling.

"What the hell?" demanded Ron.

"Didn't you guys see Cedric?" Hermione gasped out through her giggles. Alice and Rosalie too were laughing.

"Poor Kate" said Rosalie.

"What do you mean 'poor Kate?'" demanded Alice. "He's going to ask her to the Yule Ball and she's going to say yes. Why is that 'poor Kate?'"

"She's going to say yes?!?!?!" Rosalie shrieked and several heads turned in their direction. "Sorry, I mean she's going to say yes?!?!" Rosalie whispered her body vibrating with laughter.

"Duh" said Alice staring at Rosalie like she was a total idiot. "Did you seriously not realise that Rosalie?"

"Well sor_ee_" Rosalie snapped back. "I, unlike you am not a psychic so I do not know the future. So, please get off my back!"

"I'm not on your back" said Alice incredulously. "I'm walking beside you. Seriously Rosalie, have you been to the mental doctor recently? Because I think you need another check-up."

Rosalie stared at Alice looking dumbstruck for a moment, then opened her perfect mouth to retaliate but then Kate caught up with them.

"Kate!" shrieked Alice and Rosalie at the same time. "Ohmygod, I can't believe you actually said yes. Do you really like him or-"

"HOLD UP, HOLD UP, let's go back a step" Kate yelled over the top of Alice. "How do you know I said- oh, right. I remember. Psychic."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Harry, you're situation is pretty dire" Hermione said on the 21st of December when they were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room at nine o'clock. "You still haven't found a partner?"

"Hermione, you could go with-"

"No, I couldn't!" Hermione snapped over the top of Ron. "How many times do I have to tell you before it gets into your brain Ronald? I-am-going-with-someone-else." She said the last line very slowly like she was talking to someone very slow and dim-witted.

"Wait here" Harry said to the other two, then stood up and walked over to Parvati and Lavender who were talking and giggling over a book.

"Hey" Harry said as he approached them. They burst into even harder giggles. "Parvati do you want to go the ball with me?" Lavender started positively shrieking with laughter but Parvati managed to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, OK" she agreed. And Harry went back to Hermione and Ron thinking that at least he now had a partner.


	13. The Yule Ball

The Yule Ball

**Author's Note: Guys, no one is reviewing my story anymore! I know more people are reading it because I'm getting more author and story alerts, but PLEASE review guys! Thanks to all of you have already reviewed. You can review again. **

On the 24th of December there was great excitement spreading around the school. Everyone was looking forward to the Ball and there were many rumours going around. Harry was pretty sure that Dumbledore was not going to be singing with the band he had hired, but it seemed to be a fact that he had ordered the band 'the Weird Sisters.' Everyone who had grown up with Wizarding families (aka not Harry, Hermione or the Cullens) had heard lots of songs that the Weird Sisters sang and really liked them. The castle was cleaned to perfection, every suit of armour shining, the twelve great Christmas trees that normally decorated the Great Hall as usual were even more fabulously decorated than usual and the ghosts had been preparing all their Christmas Carols so that they sounded slightly in tune this year instead of seriously off tune. In fact everyone seemed so happy that is was only Fleur Delacour who found anything to complain about.

"The Ogwarts decorations are not anything like ze one's at Beauxbatons" Harry, Ron and Hermione heard her complaining loudly to her friends that morning. "The armour is not at all pretty and the ghosts do not know how to sing!" Two passing ghosts glared at her huffily as they floated through the wall. But it wasn't only the decorations that had Fleur complaining. It was the Cullens, particularly Kate. Fleur Delacour was used to walking into a room and having every eye turn to her. She was used to having girls stare at her in envy and boys in amazement. No one could rival her beauty. She knew that every eye that looked at her was filled with envy although she had never experienced envy before herself. Now, however, she would walk into a room and every eye would turn to her, the girls staring in envy the boys in amazement. But then behind her Kate would walk through and every head stopped looking at her and the girls gazed enviously at Rosalie's fabulous figure and shining hair and the boys stared at Kate in amazement. So, for the first time in her life Fleur Delacour was experiencing envy.

Three hours before the Yule Ball was due to start, Hermione stood up and said she needed to start getting ready for the Ball.

"You need three hours?" exclaimed Ron incredulously.

"Duh" said Hermione walking off. Ron turned to Harry. "Who do you think she's going with?"

"Anyone. How am I supposed to know?" Harry answered. This was what he said every time Ron asked him this question. He pretended to not care about who Hermione was going with, but the truth was he cared even more than Ron. It was quite frustrating to not know all of Hermione's secrets and Edward refused to tell him too.

An hour later Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Kate stood up. "See you in the Entrance Hall" Rosalie said walking off with the others out of the Great Hall and heading out towards the Beauxbatons carriage.

"You guys don't need two hours!" Emmett protested, but Rosalie gave him the look that Hermione had given Harry and Ron when Ron told her she didn't need three hours.

"Of course we need two hours" Alice said, pulling Rosalie out with her.

"Gee" said Emmett turning back to the others. "What is with the girls today?"

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ron tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his partner to arrive. Finally Parvati and her twin sister Padma came forward towards them.

"Hi" said Parvati as she stood beside Harry. "Do you want to go and line up with the other champions now?"

"Yeah alright" Harry agreed, not really caring. He did kind of want to see who the other champions had accepted. Fleur Delacour was standing with a Ravenclaw boy Harry didn't know. Cedric was still waiting for his partner to arrive and Viktor Krum was standing beside a very pretty girl who was wearing very pretty robes in different shades of pink. The girl looked very familiar but Harry was pretty sure he had never seen her before. She looked too young to be one of the girls from Beauxbatons so Harry guessed she was a girl who hid behind the bookshelves spying on him while he read in the library. Another group of girls passed the girl and Krum, all of them casting her livid looks. Then suddenly Harry recognised the girl. It was Hermione. At the same time he realised it was her, Hermione spotted him and waved.

"Hey Harry" she said and then waved at someone over her shoulder, "Hey Rose!" Harry looked behind him and followed the direction of Parvati's envious eyes. Rosalie was standing beside Emmett and looking even prettier than usual in a scarlet dress. Alice was standing beside Jasper beside her looking very short next to Rosalie in her heels but also looking striking in her black dress. Bella and Edward had already gone into the Great Hall and Kate was now standing beside Cedric. Harry blinked a few times as he looked at her. Kate was wearing a pale blue dress that went wonderfully with her blonde hair that had dots of blue shining through it because of her hairclips that she had put in her hair so that it looked like they were just blue balls. The clip was hidden in her hair. Her dress nearly covered the small blue heels.

"Hi" she said, waving at him, and then she started talking to Cedric again. Parvati was looking at Kate in such envy that Harry nearly laughed.

"Champions!" said Professor McGonagall. "When the music starts please enter the Great Hall, Miss Delacour if you could be first please, followed by Mr Krum and you Miss Granger and then Mr Potter please and then Mr Diggory. When the music starts!" And with that, she hurried back into the Great Hall.

Those few minutes passed in a blur. Harry could vaguely remember walking through the crowds of students and onto the dance floor, but he was so nervous that he was hardly concentrating on anything but going over things he had seen people do. Which wasn't much, but Hermione had given him a few tips. The dancing wasn't so bad, because Parvati was steering so he just had to go with her. It was actually rather easy, but still, Harry would rather not have done it especially since Emmett and Jasper were doubling up with silent laughter as Harry danced. Harry did not take this as a compliment, but then he was sure that Emmett and Jasper didn't expect him to.

Ron did not seem to enjoy the Ball much at all. Harry and Parvati danced a few more times after the first one, but Ron and Padma never danced and eventually Padma went off to talk to some other boys. Ron was much too pre-occupied glaring at Hermione and Viktor Krum.

"Hey Harry" said a voice beside him and he turned in surprise. He hadn't noticed Kate and Cedric come over and sit down beside him. "Having fun?" Harry shrugged just as Hermione and Krum came over as the song they were dancing to finished.

"Hey Harry" Hermione said, echoing Kate. "Where's Ron?"

"Right behind you" said a surly voice. Hermione turned around to find Ron approaching her again.

"Hi" she said, and then looked over his shoulder.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Viktor's got a table. See you later guys!" and she hurried off. Ron glared after her.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few hours later Harry and Ron were leaving the Ball as it was a nearly time for the Ball to finish and neither of them wanted to stay there longer than necessary. Hermione had stopped dancing and was talking to Viktor Krum. The Cullens and Cedric were all still dancing. But both Harry and Ron had had enough, but just as they were about to leave Alice and Jasper came up to them.

"Harry" Alice said eagerly when she reached him "I've just seen something and Hermione said I should tell you what I saw so you would start working out your clue. You're going to be working to the very last minute before the Second Task trying to figure out what the clue in the egg is. So, Hermione says you need to start now. See you!" And she hurried off back onto the dance floor with Jasper without waiting for a response.

"Well" said Harry, watching her go "I suppose I better start working on that clue tomorrow then."


	14. The Wailing Clue

The Wailing Clue

True to his word, Harry did start to work out the clue they had been give. All he knew that it was something to do with the Golden Egg he had collected from the dragon. However, the first bit was so easy that Harry was not at all surprised that the second part was very confusing. All you had to do to find the clue was tap it with your wand and... It swung open. But whenever it opened, it wailed like a dying...thing. Harry had never heard anything like it before in his life. Hermione and Ron were trying to figure it out too, like the Cullens. No one could make head or tail of it. So Harry went to the library with Hermione whenever he had a spare moment or two to see if there were any books about wailing things. But although they searched as all the time, they found nothing.

So, February came and still, they found nothing. And it wasn't till the 2nd that Cedric Diggory approached Harry. He was standing with Ron and Hermione talking about the Second Task and what it could possibly be. Then suddenly, Cedric was standing beside them.

"Can I have a word?" he asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Sure" he agreed. He walked away from Ron and Hermione. He noticed that Kate was standing at the other end of the corridor looking very confused.

"Your egg" Cedric began "does it wail when you open it?"

"Yeah" said Harry slowly, wondering if Cedric was going to ask him for help.

"Have you worked it out yet?" Wondering if Cedric was going to brag about the fact that he had, Harry approached the situation cautiously.

"Nearly" he said airily as if he didn't have a care in the world. Cedric seemed to understand what he meant though, because he kept talking.

"I kind of realised I never really thanked you for helping me with the dragons" he said.

"Don't worry about it" Harry said. "I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

"Exactly" said Cedric. "To figure out your clue, you need to put your egg underwater."

"Underwater?" Harry repeated incredulously. "Like, in the bath?"

"Yeah" said Cedric, but he seemed to realise that Harry didn't believe him. "Hey, why don't you use the Prefect bathroom? The password is pine fresh. Fourth floor, beside the portrait of the trolls. Trust me." Then he hurried off to join Kate again. Harry walked away feeling very confused. Why did he need to put his egg underwater? How would that help him solve the clue?

"Harry, Cedric wouldn't lie to you about the clue" Kate assured him that evening when they were sitting in the Great Hall eating. Well, Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating. "He's really grateful to you for telling him about the dragons. He even asked me if I knew any good ways he could repay you. I think you should try it."

"He could just be trying to make Harry look like a fool" Ron argued. "I mean, after Harry's outstanding performance against the Horntail, he probably realised that Harry is a real threat to him."

"I agree with Kate" snapped Hermione. "Harry, there's no harm in trying. Just go to the Prefect's bathroom and use the password and then try it out. Come on, there's no harm in trying." And Harry couldn't argue with that.

So that evening, with encouraging smiles from Kate and Hermione, smirks from Emmett, Jasper and Edward and nothing from Rose or Alice, Harry left the corridor they had found to talk in and began heading for the fourth floor. Just before he slipped the Invisibility Cloak on, Alice suddenly bounded up to him.

"You're going to figure out the egg's clue tonight" she told him gleefully. "But be extra-careful when you're coming back. I think you might run into something..." her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Thanks Alice" Harry said and walked off.

Harry's first thought after entering the Prefect's bathroom was that he really wanted to be a Prefect just so he could use this bathroom. It was huge, with what seemed to be a gigantic rectangular swimming pool sunk into the floor. Around the pool (or was it a bath?) there were many different taps, each with a different coloured jewel set into the handle. When Harry experimented he discovered that out of each tap came a different selection of bubbles mixed with water. Soon, Harry had filled the bath right to the brim. He lowered himself in carefully, taking the egg with him.

"What had Cedric said?" Harry muttered to himself. "Put the egg underwater?"

"Yes! Put it underwater Harry!" screamed a voice and Harry jumped so violently that he dropped the egg. Luckily it floated, so Harry grabbed it quickly.

"Myrtle!" he cried, looking at the ghost girl who had called out to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Spying on Prefects" said Myrtle happily. "But I've never come out to talk to anyone before."

"I'm honoured" said Harry. "Myrtle, did you say I should put this egg underwater?"

"That's what Cedric Diggory did" answered Myrtle, shrugging. Wasting no more time, Harry pushed the egg underwater and opened it. There was a gurgling sound that Harry could not quite make out.

"You need to go underwater too" said Myrtle who enjoyed bossing him around. Harry took a huge breath and submerged himself into the water. There was music that was coming from the egg.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're seeking ponder this_

_We've taken what your sorely miss_

Harry resurfaced, spluttering. "That song" he began. "What does that mean?"

"You need to figure it out now" cried Myrtle happily.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing- hang on!" Harry dived back under the water and memorised the song.

"Myrtle, are there merpeople in the black lake?" Harry demanded.

"Ooh, very good" she cackled. "It took Cedric aaaages to figure it out."

"So they've stolen something of mine that I'll miss and I have to go and get it back. So how am I supposed to breathe long enough? Surely merpeople live right at the bottom?"

"Tactless" sobbed Myrtle. "Tactless. Talking about breathing in front of me! When I haven't done it. Not for so long..."

"Sorry" Harry apologised. "Bu do you know how to?"

"NO!" screamed Myrtle and she flew away up one of the hundreds of taps.

"Wow" Harry muttered and he climbed out of the bath.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"How are you supposed to survive underwater?" Hermione cried as she pulled another book toward her. The group of them were sitting in the library trying to figure out what Harry could do for the Second Task.

"Become a vampire" replied Kate. "Vampires don't need to breathe."

"Great" replied Harry. "How do you become a vampire?"

"Get another vampire to bite you" said Bella. "But I'm sure that's cheating."

"And painful" added Rosalie, pushing her blonde hair away from her face and turning the page of her book.

"They've set an impossible task!" Ron exclaimed. "How the HELL are you supposed to survive underwater?"

"There's got to be something" muttered Hermione. "They wouldn't have set an impossible task."

"Edward-" Harry began, but Edward cut him off.

"That's cheating, I'm not reading teacher's minds to try figure out what the Second Task is and what to do" he said.

"Urgh!" Hermione screeched, pushing the book she was reading away. "This is hopeless!"

"I thought you said the library had never failed you" Ron said accusingly like it was Hermione's fault.

"It hasn't before!" Hermione snapped. "THIS IS ANNOYING!"

"Shhhh!" said Alice anxiously, looking over her shoulder at Madame Pince, the librarian.

"We'll let's ask other students for help" said Hermione bracingly. "Hey Neville..."


	15. The Second Task

The Second Task

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I have a question for my readers. Do you want me to skip all the boring bit leading up to the Third Task after this and get to the good bit? It's your decision. Put what you want in your review and I'll tell you what I'm going to so in my next chapter. Make sure you review and enjoy! **

"Gillyweed will work Harry" said Alice certainly. "I've seen it."

"Where's Kate?" asked Rosalie, looking around.

"Aah" said Alice mysteriously.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Aah" said Alice again.

"Alice, what do you know that we don't?" demanded Emmett.

"You'll find out" said Alice. "Harry, you better get up there with the other champions."

"See you guys later" Harry said and walked off. Harry had never felt more nervous. Even when he was about to face a dragon he knew what he was supposed to do. This time, he was just going to have to face what came.

"Last night" began Dumbledore, his voice ringing out one hundred times louder than usual "something was stolen from each of our champions. These treasures lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. The champions have one hour to get their treasure back and return with it to the surface. They may jump in at the sound of the cannon!"

Harry! Edward's voice yelled at him in his mind. Eat the Gillyweed thing and then jump in! Obeying, Harry chucked the lump of green stuff Alice had stolen for him into his mouth. It was rubbery and slimy and generally horrible, but Harry ate it anyway. Then the cannon sounded and Harry sprang into the chilly inky depths. It was freezing and Harry soon needed air. That couldn't be right. Alice had seen the Gillyweed working. If the Gillyweed worked, he should be able to breathe underwater or at least go without air for an hour. Suddenly Harry found he did not need air. One second he was desperately swimming for the surface, the next he was perfectly fine. The water was not cold anymore. It was comfortable and just the right temperature. Very confused, Harry took a look at himself. Then he had the shock of his life. His hands and feet had come together to make webbed feet and he had gills. OK, weird, but working. Harry began to swim forward, keeping an eye on the scene surrounding him as he did so.

The lake was dark underwater so deep down, but Harry's eyes could see easily. There was no sign of anything- the other champions, the giant squid or the treasures they had to collect. Harry didn't even know what the treasures were. The only things in sight were some clumps of underwater plants unlike ones that Harry had ever seen before. So, hoping he would find the merpeople soon, Harry moved forward, trying to find something.

Harry, Alice had a vision of... oh, sorry, she said I shouldn't tell you Edward's voice said in his head.

Thanks for all the information Harry thought back sourly.

Sorry.

So, sighing, Harry began swimming forward again. It was really easy. Just a powerful kick with his new feet sent his soaring forward. But still there was no sign of anything other than the green plant things. Kick. Soar. Kick. Soar. Kick-whoa. Music. Familiar music.

Come seek us where our voices sound

We cannot sing above the ground

Yes! Swimming forward again, Harry worked towards the sound. What sight greeted his eyes was not at all what he expected. It was a huge, crumbling palace at the bottom of the lake. Merpeople swam around it, some holding spears. In front of the palace four huge poles rose from the ground. Tied to one of the posts each was... wow. Ron, Kate, Hermione and another girl who had a sheet of silvery hair just like Fleur. Maybe she was her sister.

Wondering if he should shoot a spell at the merpeople or if they would just let him swim up and take Ron, Hermione and Kate away. Trying out the second option, but with his wand in his hand at the ready, Harry swam out towards the poles. The merpeople stared at him and began talking excitedly in a language that Harry could not understand. However, they made no move to stop him. Harry started untying Ron. Soon his friend was drifting in under Harry's arm. Harry reached for the rope tying Kate to her pole, but suddenly spears pricked at Harry's throat, stopping him.

"She's my friend too!" he protested, but they shook their heads and help up one finger. The message was clear. Only one. Wondering what he was supposed to do know, he saw Cedric swimming towards them. He looked at Harry and tapped his watch. Harry was rather surprised at Cedric's appearance. He had done the bubble head charm and it gave him the appearance of having an upside down goldfish bowl on top of his head. Cedric grabbed Kate and started swimming away with her again. As soon as Cedric was gone, Viktor Krum swam into the midst of the merpeople. Well, at least Harry thought it was Krum. It was a half transfigured shark. But then the shark grabbed Hermione and went off with her.

Harry took another look at the younger girl tied to the pole. Her head lolled in her deep sleep. Harry made up his mind. He sent a stream of magic at the merpeople who scatted in terror, leaving Harry free to get the girl and start swimming away with her. Harry knew he was now bound to finish last. But he was still worried about what might have happened to Fleur.

Harry kept swimming and swimming. Finally he reached the marked place where they had to start swimming up. The top looked a long way up. Harry kicked off from the bottom and began swimming upwards towards the light. Ron and Fleur's sister? Were still asleep. The top didn't seem so far away now. It was brighter now, but it was becoming more of a struggle for Harry. He noticed his webbed feet were spreading out again to become normal fingers and toes. Oh no. Harry kept kicking, but it was now a huge effort and Harry wasn't able to breathe. The top was so close, so close, closer, closer....

Air. Fresh, wonderful air. Harry had never felt so glad in his life. He saw people screaming and yelling from their positions in the stands, saw Fleur Delacour extending her hand to help her sister, saw Kate and Hermione beside Cedric and Krum screaming and clapping for him. So he had finished last, although by the looks of things, Fleur hadn't finished at all.

Harry was hurried away with Ron and Fleur's sister, Gabrielle to the medical tent were Madame Pomfrey, the nurse greeted him with a simple 'huh!' and started checking over him, muttering about kids getting hyperthermia all the while.  
"Who's got hyperthermia?" Harry asked. Madame Pomfrey just glared at him and did not answer. Harry guessed that meant no one.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, very sucky ending to a chapter, but kindly overlook that and review!!!**


	16. The Month of June

The Month of June

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed on my story to help me make the decision about what to do next. The next chapter will be the Third Task- this one is just a lead up to it because I need to explain something. You'll see. ENJOY! AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**

Harry really needed to find Ron and Hermione and if possible, the Cullens also. But they seemed to have vanished. Ron and Hermione were not in the Gryffindor tower, in the Great Hall or in any of the corridors Harry walked through looking for them. The only other place he could think of was the Beauxbatons carriage were the vampires 'slept' and he wasn't sure if he was allowed there. So Harry decided to try his luck and walked through the Entrance Hall and into the grounds. The Durmstrang ship looked huge, silhouetted against the darkening sky. The Beauxbatons carriage seemed deserted- there was no light coming through the window and it was kind of spooky. But Harry wasn't afraid of spooky things. So he knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open.

Inside the carriage was obviously not deserted. Light flared, showing the Cullens, Ron and Hermione sitting on the floor talking.

"Hey Harry" said Alice without looking up. Or maybe she did look up, only just too quickly for Harry to see.

"Where were you, we waited for ages after lessons for you?" said Hermione.

"Mr Crouch was talking about the Third Task" said Harry and Alice at the same time. Harry shot a sideways glance at Alice.

"She does that all the time" said Edward. "Carry on."

"It will be on the 24th of June" Harry and Alice continued at the same time, again. Harry glared at her and she smiled back sweetly.

"What are you guys doing in here anyway?" Harry asked, surprised when Alice did not say that with him as well.

"Well, Kate was practising her, um, skill, I guess" said Hermione. "She was trying to learn how to do something else with it and Ron and I were looking for them and we found them here."

"Kate was doing what?" Harry asked, looking over where the blonde girl was sitting, her face screwed up in concentration.

"She was trying to learn how to electrocute people without having to touch them" said Emmett. "OUCH! Kate that hurt!"

"Ooh, did I do it?" Kate asked eagerly.

"Yes, and it hurts" grumbled Emmett, rubbing his arm.

"Good" said Kate. "It was supposed to." And she closed her eyes and began concentrating again. Emmett backed away from her cautiously. Then Kate clicked her fingers and Harry gasped, flinching backwards as he was electrocuted by Kate's power.

"OW!" several voices protested.

"I can do it now!!" Kate cried happily and did it again, harder.

"KATE!"

"OK, OK, sorry."

"I'm going" said Ron. "I don't like getting electrocuted."

"Oh, we're just getting started" complained Kate. Harry and Hermione promptly left with Ron.

**Yes, it is short. Sorry, I just really wanted to change Kate's power like that. PLEASE REVIEW. The next chapter will not exactly be the Third Task, but... no, I'm not going to tell you. JUST REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

Her Vision

"_Impedimenta_!" Harry yelled, causing Ron, who he was practising on to freeze in his mad running towards Harry.

"You've got that one fine" said Hermione. "OK, now there's the Stunning Charm, so all you have to do is _OW_, Kate that hurt!"

"How do you know it was me?" asked Kate with a very confused look on her face as she walked into the classroom Harry, Ron and Hermione were practising in with the rest of the Cullens behind her.

"Who else electrocutes people?" Hermione grumbled. "I wish you would stop _doing _that."

"Yeah, but I need to practise. I practise on Emmett whenever he annoys me, which is practically all the time, but I like testing it and making sure I can still do it for a long distance."

"Yes, well obviously you can" snapped Hermione. "Why don't you just ask Alice if it's going to work or not and save people the pain of being electrocuted by a vampire?"

"Oh, but that's no fun" argued Kate earnestly, and Hermione shook her head and turned back to Harry. "So it's just a simple wand movement like this- yes, like that- and you say _stupefy_. Try it."

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Ron who began falling before the spell wore off half a second later and stopped him from falling.

"Try again" Hermione encouraged, but it was hard with an audience. Harry went to bed after making the promise that he would try again the next day. With the Third Task coming closer all the time Harry was learning new spells every day which might help him.

"Harry, all the champions need to meet down at the Quiditch Pitch now, McGonagall told me to tell you" Cedric told Harry later that evening as Kate walked away with Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh" said Harry, surprised. "Why?"

"No idea, but we better go."

"I guess." So Harry and Cedric walked away down to the Quiditch Pitch were Fleur and Krum were already waiting with Mr Crouch. But something had changed. The Quiditch Pitch was no longer smooth and flat. Hedges rose taller than anything up from the ground, making the Pitch now impossible to play Quiditch on.

"What have they done to it?" Cedric demanded indignantly.

"Don't worry, you'll have your Quiditch Pitch back after the Third Task" Mr Crouch assured them, smiling. "The maze is for the Third Task. In the maze there will be some magical objects and animals that you will have to overcome and we will not be telling you what might be in the maze. So all you need to do it prepare. Any questions?" Harry sighed with relief. He had been learning new spells every second day, so that was alright. If he kept doing that he might have a chance of making it through.

"Welcome to the Third Task. Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup in the very centre of the maze. In this maze is a different selection of magical obstacles that the champions will have to face. The first champion to touch the Cup will receive full marks and then the second will receive three quarter marks, the second half marks and so on. If at any time the champions wish to be withdrawn from the maze they need to send up red sparks with their wand. Mr Diggory and Mr Potter who are on tie for first place will enter the maze at the sound of the first cannon. They will be followed by Mr Krum and then Miss Delacour" Professor Dumbledore's booming voice was heard throughout the school. In the crowd people were cheering and screaming, waving banners and school emblems and screaming the name of their champion. Harry could see Ron and Hermione each holding one end of a banner with the Gryffindor lion on it with the words HARRY FOR THE CHAMPION across it. The vampires were beside them, waving Hogwarts flags. Harry supposed Kate would also support her boyfriend maybe even more than she supported Harry, so of course she would not take sides.

"Potter, Diggory!" Dumbledore was calling. He carefully positioned Harry and Cedric and certain entrances of the maze. The whistle blew and Harry and Cedric raced into the maze while people screamed in encouragement. Behind them the maze entrance began to seal itself.

And as the maze blocked Harry from view, Alice slid off her seat onto the ground, her eyes still firmly shut like they had been when she had had her vision, one hand pressed over her mouth to stifle her scream.

**Author's Note: Yes, short chapter, big cliff hanger. I am not going to publish the next chapter until I have at least ten more reviews. You CAN review more than once. **

**Also, I have a question I want to ask you guys because I hope you can help me. I am trying to decide whether to publish another story on Fan fiction about a girl whose parents split up and she gets bullied by her stepbrother and stepsister when she moves in with her Mum. Would you guys read a story like that and do you think it sounds good? Please tell me what you think in your review. **

**I hope you enjoyed my chapter. **


End file.
